<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not just another memory by goodgaymckay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929038">Not just another memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgaymckay/pseuds/goodgaymckay'>goodgaymckay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drift can't decide what he wants in life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Midas is a bit emotionally stunted, Midas lives at the agency, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, The Agency gets mentioned, gay people are sad :(, there's another layer of hurt after the comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgaymckay/pseuds/goodgaymckay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(the necklace that's the main 'topic' of the fic is the one on the summer drift skin)<br/>Drift ends up leaving something behind at the agency after he split with Midas, a 'Mamma Mia' fuelled angst-fest ensues.<br/>aka: Midas remembers he has feelings and just wants Drift to be happy, also he's pretty sure that the necklace is irreplaceable and he isn't that mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift/Midas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not just another memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A golden hand tapped lightly on a rickety wooden door, the man attached to it shifting on his feet nervously, necklace held in his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he’s angry I returned it to him?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Questions raced through Midas’s mind as he waited for his ex boyfriend’s door to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet all he thought about was washed away when he saw Drift again, a love-struck grin now plastered on his face and a rose gold hue on his once vampirically pale cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi?” Drift looked taken aback as he spoke the other’s nickname, shaking off his surprise and leaning on the open door with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter held out the bead necklace, watching Drift move an arm and open his palm. He dropped it into his hand and began to speak, moving his own away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was.. going to keep it. I was going to turn it gold and put you away with every other memory I had, like a trophy.” Midas looked to the floor as he spoke, once again rocking on the balls of his feet, the grin on his face transformed to a small frown. “But I knew that you hated the trophies, and I knew you would’ve wanted it back. And I couldn’t just make you another memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Midas had the chance to make his excuses and run away, like he always did in these tense situations, he was suddenly picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drift’s arms tightly wrapped around his small frame, the taller doing a breathy half-laugh half-sigh thing into his shoulder and putting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suck.” Drift said it in a way that could’ve been taken seriously, had his mask not been off and he wasn’t smiling like a doofus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midas smiled once again, the rose gold of his blush flooding across his entire face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drift did that little laugh once again, the one that made Midas’s chest fill with glee and stomach flutter with butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’ve.. got to get back to the agency but-uhh..” Midas started almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>happily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, watching Drift’s amused expression drop as he gestured to the vague direction of where it would be, significantly outside of the area, his tone dropping into a somber one as he finished his sentence. “You know where I am, if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Midas walked away, back to his golden car, Drift shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drift walked back inside of his home, slamming the door behind himself. It didn’t take him long to notice the tiny spikes of gold on the back beads of the necklace, a stabbing pain in his chest as he began to realise he missed that stupid selfish little man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drift couldn’t wear the necklace, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched it. Midas may have preserved his memories as awards for all to see, but Drift just couldn’t bare the thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a box from under a bookshelf in his house, filled with an old shirt, one of Midas’s piercings, and a picture of himself in his former dimension. He dropped the necklace in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selfish..” Drift mumbled, hiding the box once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he couldn’t be another memory to Midas, Midas would just have to become another memory to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>